Child Of Fate
by Meara1
Summary: AU, when a dark and evil man takes control of Luke and Mara's lives, both good and evil things come of it. Set about nine years after R O T J.
1. Default Chapter

Child Of Fate  
  
Yavin IV.  
  
Luke Skywalker stepped shakily out on to the roof of the great temple. The wind blew his hair back from his face, and ruffled his cloak behind him. Dark clouds piled up in the sky, rolling towards him like angry thoughts. Thunder rumbled thickly, but it was nothing compared to the constant roar inside his head. Many of his students had asked what was wrong, approaching him carefully, as if he held a blaster, and meant to kill them all. He could tell them what was wrong, he was going insane. It had started gradually enough, subtle wavering in his concentration, but soon he hadn't been able to teach, and after that, he'd withdrawn from his students entirely. The academy had contacted the new republic, and Leia had come immediately with Han and the kids. They'd taken him to Coruscant, but the medics there had found nothing wrong with him. Leia had tried to reach him, but he'd blocked her out of his mind, saying he didn't want her hurt by what was there. Neither she, nor the children could sense anything unusual in the force, and so Luke's condition had remained a mystery. Now, the pain, and screaming thoughts in his head had reached their peak, and he could think of nothing else to do but leave the academy. He'd been shielding his students, Leia, and the children from his presence in the force, not wanting any of them to suffer, but it was now impossible to keep up, and he had to get away. He climbed down from the roof as the first lightning flashed above him, and began to run. He let himself get lost in the forests, not caring as rain poured down all around him. He didn't care about anything else, as long as he put as much distance between himself, and the people he loved. Something inexplicable was happening to the Jedi, and he couldn't fight it this time.  
  
Space, on rout to the Smuggler's Flame.  
  
Mara Jade had first felt the death of the smuggler in the middle of a meeting with Karrde. She'd gasped, feeling the sudden ripple in the force. Well, ripple didn't describe it, more like a tare in the fabric of the universe which cut like a blade. After his sources had confirmed it was one of his smugglers who'd been killed, Karrde had immediately sent Mara to investigate, thinking she might be able to pick up something with her force abilities. She'd been angry with him for that, he knowing better than to mention the force too much around her, let alone send her on a mission to use it, but it was one of Karrde's people, and he wanted more, and better answers than his sources could give him alone. Mara landed the shuttlecraft in the hanger bay of the Smuggler's Flame, and immediately, the force left her. She gasped, shuttering at the sudden absence of the force around her, but after a few moments she grew used to the empty feeling. The murderers no doubt had ysalamiri around to protect themselves. She drew her blaster, and exited the ship, stepping carefully out into the bay and looking around. She heard the rustle of something moving behind her, and she lifted her blaster and shot in that direction. Her bolt pinged off something metal behind her, and she spun in that direction. She had just enough time to see the figure, before a stun bolt hit her.  
  
Mara woke, feeling numb all over, and groggier than she'd ever felt in her life. Stun blasts did that however, and there was nothing to be done. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was on the bridge of the Flame, and two men sat in the cockpit. She realized she was tied, but they needn't have bothered, her muscles were dead at the moment. One of the men turned to her, and her eyes widened a touch. She'd been expecting a pirate, possibly an imperial, but not what looked at her. The alien looked human, but obviously wasn't. He had pointed ears, and eyes, which were slanted. Even now, what was left of the empire still didn't like to use non-humans for their work, so he wasn't an imp. He didn't seem like a pirate either. Pirates didn't, as a general rule steal ships unless there were some credits or anything valuable to be had, and all this smuggler had been transporting was a few cases of ale. He smirked at her and Mara glared back. "Awake?" he asked. She didn't answer. He rose, and came over to her, squatting down with a syringe in one hand. She immediately began to struggle, but she was still dizzy from the stun blast, and he easily took hold of her. He rolled the sleeve of her flight suit up, and plunged the needle into her arm. Pain shot through her, but was soon replaced by a dizzying wave of warmth which rushed through her from head to toe. The alien laughed, and said something to her, but she only heard distorted echoes of his words. He rose then, and left her there. She lay for a long time it seemed, feeling as if she were in a constant state of fever. Everything was warm, and slowed down. How could this have happened to her? She'd been better trained than this, but eventually, bad luck found everybody, it was just her turn. (I've had enough turns already.) She thought bitterly.  
  
Finally, thankfully, her head began to clear, and the world around her began to cool. One of the aliens walked up to her, lifted her, and carried her to the hatch. She didn't bother speaking to him; he'd only mock her. He opened the hatch, walked down to the end of the ramp, and tossed her out like a discarded piece of clothing. She tucked herself into a ball, and suddenly felt the force surround her again. She used the force to loosen the bands, which had kept her tied, and stretched out her arms for balance. She landed on her feet, and whirled to face the ship. She felt for her weapons, and couldn't find them. She swore, reaching out with the force and calling her weapons to her, if they could still be reached. Her lightsaber flew to her hand, but her blaster never came. They'd probably taken it. Suddenly, the roar of the fleeing ship sounded in her ears, and she was knocked to the ground. She rose a few moments later, staring at the gray sky. The ship was gone, and she was here, stranded on an unknown planet without her blaster, her comlink, or any rations. She looked around, trying to gather herself, and abruptly realized where she was. She was on Yavin Four. Why the hell had they dropped her off here? She began walking, and gradually realized that rain had begun to fall. Soon it was pouring down around her, and she shivered as the cold wind bit into her. She needed to get to the academy. Skywalker would be there, and would be able to help her contact Karrde. As if in answer to her thoughts, something crashed in the brush to her right, and she spun in that direction, her lightsaber off her belt, and in her hands in seconds. The blue-white blade came to life with a snap-hiss, and she stood ready, the blade humming before her. A figure clambered out of the bushes, and she took a step back when she saw it was Skywalker. He looked up at the sound of the saber, and saw her. Right away she could sense something was wrong. His eyes were glazed over, and his pale face held such a look of pain that it made her grimace. She also knew why she hadn't been able to sense him as easily through the force. He'd been shielding himself, and now she knew why. She felt pain, screaming, fiery, roaring pain, which invaded his mind. He'd kept it heavily guarded, but this close to him, she could sense it. "Skywalker?" she asked, closing down her lightsaber and clipping it to her belt.  
  
He gasped, and looked up at her again, but this time, he focused on her. "Go, go away Mara," he croaked out.  
  
She took a step towards him. "Skywalker, what's wrong with you?" she asked.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, go," he managed, and then he gave a cry of such pain that she cringed. He dropped to the forest floor, shaking visibly. Mara approached him, kneeling down beside him. "Take it easy Jedi. Just take it easy," she said quietly. No one deserved what he was going through, not even the most evil person in the galaxy. She rested a hand on his shoulder, and the instant she touched him warmth flooded her entire being. She felt dizzy with the effect, and something else running beneath, desire. She shook herself out of it instantly. Whatever the hell that had been, she couldn't think about it now. Skywalker desperately needed help. "Luke," she tried softly, and he lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers.  
  
"Help," he choked, his eyes pleading.  
  
She nodded, pulling him to his feet, and trying to ignore the warm feelings, which ran through her every time she touched him. Just what had those aliens drugged her with? She pushed the question away; she'd get who ever was doing this to Skywalker first. 


	2. Rainfall

Rainfall  
  
Mara helped Luke to his feet, and let him draw an arm about her waist for support. His touch was distracting her, but she shook the thoughts off as his eyes met hers. He looked so helpless, so afraid. "Hey, it'll be all right Skywalker. We've just got to get you back to the academy," she said.  
  
He shook his wet head violently. "No, not back there, I, I'd hurt them," he said.  
  
"Where then?" she asked.  
  
He pointed to a bluff about half a mile from where they stood. "There," he said, and Mara could see the dark opening of a cave in the green hill.  
  
"Ok, we'll go there," she said, and he seemed to relax some. She led him to the cave; fighting back the warm, pleasant feelings his closeness was bringing her. Skywalker needed her help, and didn't need to deal with whatever was happening to her. They made it inside, and the cave was cool, but thankfully dry. Both were drenched and shivering. Luke dropped to the moss-covered floor with a heavy sigh, as if he'd walked for days. Mara sat down beside him, looking at him carefully. "How did this start Skywalker?" she asked.  
  
He looked up at her, his eyes unfocused, but then he blinked, and they cleared. "I don't know, it just started happening and, I can't stop it. You shouldn't be here Mara," he said.  
  
"Have you tried a healing trance?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but I can't concentrate long enough to hold it," he said.  
  
"Can I try?" she asked.  
  
"There is no try Mara," he said, his voice strangely calm.  
  
She snorted. "Just let me help," she said.  
  
He gave a trace of a smile, and Mara was relieved to see it. She opened herself to the force, but instead of feeling his reassuring, warm presence, she felt only pain. The pain hit her like a wave of icy water, and she gasped, shrinking back from the force, and his mind. She opened her eyes, staring into his face. "By the force Skywalker, you're living with this?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "I don't know how, or why, and I haven't felt anything in the force, have you?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said.  
  
He looked up at her, and met her gaze. "Mara, I'm scared."  
  
Sympathy tore at her, and she wondered, not for the first time, why being around Skywalker made her feel several different things at once. She reached for his hand and gripped it firmly. She recalled having done the same thing on Wayland, asking him to kill her if she turned to the dark side. "You won't have to face this alone," she said, repeating the words he'd said to her.  
  
He stared at her for a moment or two, and then on impulse, he touched her cheek. His warm hand lingered there, and she found herself leaning into his touch. His other arm went round her waist again, and he drew her into a tight hug. "Thank you," he murmured, his breath in her wet hair.  
  
She only sat there in his arms at first; trying to hold back the feelings which wanted to flood her. She felt safe with him, but then again she realized, she always had, but what she felt now was something entirely different. She wanted him to pull her closer, wanted him to stroke her hair, to kiss her face, she wanted him. She looked up at him, brushing some strands of wet hair out of his eyes. "You'll be all right Jedi," she said, thinking of nothing else to say. His gaze met hers, and she hadn't realized before what a brilliant blue his eyes were. "You'll be ok," she murmured, trying to gather the will to pull back, and being unable to. He leaned in closer, and she could sense that pain again. She wished she could take it away for him, no one deserved it. "Jedi I'm," she began, but he hushed her, stroking her face with a gentle hand. There lips met, and all the feelings she'd been fighting so hard suddenly took her. She sighed, wrapping her arms about him and pulling him closer. The kiss was the most wonderful thing she'd ever tasted, sweet, and gentle. He held her to him, and she felt the pain inside him sink to the back of his mind. The force surrounded her, seeming almost to shimmer and spin with energy. She felt his presence everywhere, felt it cradle her like a warm hand, and she knew that this would change everything between them for the rest of their lives.  
  
Luke immediately forgot about the pain, which had been plaguing him for the passed weeks. The only thing he concentrated on now was the woman in his arms. The kiss was wonderful, gentle, warm, and sweet, like a breeze at dawn. Mara was everywhere to him, in the force, in his mind, and slowly pushing away the mind-numbing ache which had held him captive. He pulled back a few moments later to look at her, wishing he didn't have to, but he needed to see her, needed to know what she'd do next. She stared at him, her green eyes wide, and vivid. "Mara, I'm sorry I," he began, but she put a finger to his lips, stopping him. She kissed him again, and this time, it was fiery. He pulled her into his lap, running his hands through her hair, which held the intoxicating scent of rain. She stroked his face, smoothing the damp hair away from his forehead, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so comforted by someone's touch. He felt her heart racing, and everything she felt for him through the force. He realized then, that he wanted her. He pulled back from her then, his eyes meeting hers. "Mara, is this right?" he asked.  
  
She held his gaze. "What do you think?" she asked softly.  
  
He thought a moment, and then nodded. "Yes, I think it's right. I've never been more sure of anything, but what about you?" he asked.  
  
She rested a hand against his face. "I've known it was right for a long time Luke, ever since you said you'd sacrifice yourself for me on Wayland I've known it was right," she said, knowing with every part of her that it was true.  
  
He looked down at this woman, this woman who'd risked her life for his, who'd always been there for him, who'd never softened anything for him no matter how hard, and who'd never lied to him. She was smart, beautiful, passionate, confident, loyal, and good. "I love you," he said softly, unable to keep that from her any longer.  
  
Mara smiled, having sensed what he would say. She looked at him, her friend who'd done so much for her in so short a time. She didn't have many friends, but he was one of them. He was good, kind, gentle, loyal, and patient. He'd let her come to him on her own terms, not pushing her too much, and always backing off when she'd told him to. He was decent, smart, and sometimes, sweetly innocent. He'd been the only one to accept her for who she was, and not look at her with fear, or awe. "I love you too," she said, and knew, right down to her very core, that she meant it. They kissed again, their minds open to each other, and the force. Thoughts mingled, minds touched minds, and the two forgot about everything else, as rain poured down outside. 


	3. Jungle Sunlight

Jungle Sunlight  
  
He collapsed to the floor, gasping and shaking fiercely, but it was done. One of his aids ran to him, dropping down and pulling him to his knees. "Master, Master Salen are you all right?" the aid asked. Salen looked up at him, and the aid saw that glittering insanity back in his eyes. The insanity had been gone for weeks, and Salen had seemed normal, quiet and composed, but always tired. He'd been channeling his insanity somewhere else, to something called a Jedi. The aid didn't know what that was, but his Master had wanted something from the Jedi. Now, as he looked at Salen's face, it seemed he'd gotten what he'd wanted.  
  
"I have never felt better," Salen panted, struggling to get to his feet. He mopped sweat from his face with the sleeve of his robe, tucking some strands of jet-black hair behind his ear. His violet eyes glittered as he stared out at the stars. "It's done at last. My mind is once again captured, but it was worth it," he said.  
  
"What was worth it Master?" the aid asked.  
  
Salen turned, surprised to see the aid still standing there. "The act of creation is worth everything. Soon that power, that child, will be mine."  
  
Luke watched as Mara laced up her boot, her long, fiery hair set a blaze by the morning sun. He couldn't recall a time when she'd looked so lovely. She caught him watching her and smirked, rising from her crouch in one fluid movement. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her close, kissing her warmly. The pain was gone, that fiery, screaming, shredding pain was gone, and his head was completely clear. He reached out with the force to touch Mara's mind, and the instant he did horror gripped him. Mara was drugged. He could feel it in her body, running through her mind like some sweet poison. He pulled away, and held her tightly to him, feeling guilt fall on him like a bolder. "What have I done," he whispered.  
  
"I could show you, but then we'd never leave this cave," Mara purred, kissing his cheek, her breath warm against his ear.  
  
"Mara, we've got to get you to Coruscant," he said.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because you're not yourself," he said, trying to pull away.  
  
She wouldn't let him go. "I feel fine Luke, I don't know what those aliens did to me, but I feel fine. Maybe the force had something to do with that," she said.  
  
"Come on Mara, come with me," he urged, gently pulling out of her grasp.  
  
She hugged him again, kissing him gently. "I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay with you," she said.  
  
He sighed heavily, swallowing the lump back in his throat. If only she meant it, if only she'd meant any of it. How could he have been so careless? "I'll be with you, let's just get out of here ok," he said.  
  
She gave a resigned sigh. "All right. Hey, brain all clear?" she asked.  
  
He smiled humorlessly. "It's never been more so," he answered.  
  
She took his hand. "Good," she said, squeezing his fingers gently. He squeezed back, closing his eyes and drawing on the force for strength. She was his friend, his comrade, how could he have done something like this to her? He took her hand, leading her out of the cave, and into the jungle.  
  
Med-center on Coruscant  
  
Luke, his hand still in Mara's walked towards a waiting medic. "She has a drug in her system. Please, do what you can for her," he said quietly. The medic nodded, and then Luke turned to Mara. She put her arms around him, and he hugged her back, feeling a lump form in his throat. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, stroking her hair.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"You'll find out in time," he said.  
  
She chuckled. "Always the Jedi," she said.  
  
He smiled, and then kissed her, knowing he would probably never see her again after she found out what he'd done to her. If only it had meant more to her than the drug had made it seem. She kissed back, and for a few wonderful moments, he was lost in her again. He touched her mind, and felt her reach back towards him. "I love you," he said silently, letting all his emotions flow through the force to her.  
  
"I love you too," she responded, and he felt the truth in it. Had it meant more to her after all, had it really? He dismissed that thought, why fool himself. She'd never forgive him after this, ever. He pulled away, and let the medics take her. He turned away then, beginning to walk towards the doors. Pain settled over him, guilt, and sadness at knowing she was lost to him. Suddenly a surprising thought occurred to him. He didn't regret it, not one moment. He loved her. He had for a long time, and would for the rest of his life. The night before had meant everything to him, and he might feel guilty about it, but he knew he would never regret it. 


	4. Mirelle

Mirelle Yavin IV.  
  
Luke sat, cross-legged on the sun-warmed roof of the great temple. The jungles of Yavin breathed and lived all around him, as did the force, which flowed through him, but he was unable to concentrate, and with a sigh, he gave up his attempts to meditate. He opened his eyes, and stared up at the blue sky. Today would make thirteen years since he'd last seen Mara Jade, but in his mind, it seemed like only hours ago. He'd searched for her, even before the child had been born, but especially after. He'd felt the new presence in the force, had felt the warm rush through his mind when the new life had been born, but he'd never found them. He'd looked for a long time, coming close to ignoring his duties as a jedi, but soon he'd stopped looking. Mara Jade, did not want to be found. He'd come back to Coruscant after returning to Yavin to see to his students, but when he'd arrived back, she'd already gone. He'd contacted Karrde, asking if he knew, and the smuggler had said he hadn't known where Mara was. Luke had sensed he was lying, but also sensed that Karrde would never tell him where Mara had gone. After searching, Luke had gone back to his teaching, always hoping for some news when Karrde contacted Leia, or when one of his people dropped something off for the new republic. The years had gone by, and now, after more than a decade, he sensed something different in the force. He sensed it before he saw the metal glint in the sky, a ship. He climbed down from the roof, and walked out to the landing platform. The small shuttle had just landed as he approached it. He stopped and stood still. The hatch opened, and the ramp came down. He looked up as boots sounded on the ramp, and his eyes took in the loveliest girl he'd ever seen. She was slim, with a small, but well built frame. Her face was smooth and held a healthy look to it. Her hair was a dark, strawberry blond, pulled up in a twist, with only a few loose curls blowing in the breeze. He met her gaze then, and saw Mara Jade's eyes in her face. "What's your name?" he asked, reaching out with the force to try to touch her mind. He felt enormous power there, which was well controlled. This girl had obviously had training.  
  
"I came to see you for myself," she said, her voice soft, not giving away anything.  
  
"And?" he asked, his tone even.  
  
"And you confuse me," she said.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"You seem like a good man, but then how could you do that to my mother, to both of us?" she asked calmly.  
  
He sensed anger from her, but it wasn't ready to boil over, she wouldn't let it control her. "What did your mother tell you?" he asked.  
  
"Enough to know whom you are," she said, and this time he caught a hint of fire in her words.  
  
"Did she send you here?" he asked, feeling his own anger rise, and pushing it back down.  
  
"No, I came to see you for myself. She gave me that choice," she said.  
  
"How much do you know about me?" he asked.  
  
"I know that you took advantage of my mother, and that she never saw you again after you found out I was on the way," she said.  
  
Luke was about to answer, when suddenly another voice spoke from behind the girl. "That was my fault Mirelle," Mara said. Both turned to look at her and she spoke again. "I couldn't afford to let anyone find you," she explained.  
  
Mirelle turned to her mother. "You could've just told me that instead of letting me think he'd abandoned us," she said, her tone edgy.  
  
"You're right, and I'm sorry, but don't take that tone with me Mirelle, and I want you to leave, and rendezvous with the Wild Karrde," Mara said.  
  
Mirelle nodded. "Yes Ma'am, but what about you?" she asked.  
  
Mara cast an icy look at Luke. "Skywalker and I have some things to talk about," she answered. Mirelle nodded, and with a last look at Luke, she disappeared back into the ship.  
  
Luke's eyes then focused on the woman descending the ramp towards him. She hadn't changed a bit since the last time he'd seen her, but in her eyes he saw the same cold, deadly intent of the first time they'd met. He watched her walk towards him as the ship took off, thinking about all that had happened, and about what she'd done. "She's beautiful Mara," he said, his tone a bit awed.  
  
"Yes she is, but let's leave her out of this," she said, her tone calm, but very cool.  
  
"Yes, better it be late than never at all," he said, trying to keep his anger in check.  
  
Her eyes flashed. "Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
"You didn't have to bring her into this Mara," he said.  
  
"I told her the truth. What did you expect me to do?" she asked, almost spitting the words out.  
  
"She's just a child Mara, and what happened is between you and me, and has nothing to do with her," he said, reaching for the force, and feeling it calm him.  
  
"I told her who her father is, and let her make her own decisions after that. She had a right to know," she said, moving closer to him.  
  
"She had a right to know the whole story Mara. I can never tell you how sorry I am for what happened but,"  
  
She scoffed. "Sorry? You're sorry? I thought you were my friend. I thought I could trust you," she said, her voice shaking.  
  
He grimaced at the pain he felt coming from her. "I know, we both should've had more self-control than we did, and I never meant to hurt you, but maybe this happened through the will of the force," he said, feeling that living energy flow more strongly into him.  
  
"Please," she spat, "if you want to use that excuse," Suddenly, her words were cut off as the force claimed them both. Luke saw Mirell's ship surrounded by smaller ships he didn't recognize, and then a green planet flashed before his eyes. The last thing he saw was the face of a man, with glittering, violet eyes, laughing at him. The force released them, and Luke looked down at Mara, who'd fallen forward into his arms. He saw her looking up at him, her eyes wide and afraid. "What the hell was that?" she asked.  
  
"Mirell's been taken," he said.  
  
"Where?" she asked.  
  
"Come on," he answered, grabbing her hand and heading for his personal shuttle.  
  
He climbed in, immediately starting up the ship, and bringing up the charts. "Skywalker, where are we going?" she demanded.  
  
"There," he said, pointing to a green planet labeled Nalori.  
  
"But that's all the way out in wild space. Do you even know how to get there?" she asked.  
  
"I trust the force," he said, plotting a course.  
  
She grabbed his shoulder harshly, turning him to face her. "You trust the force? Skywalker, it's not some ancient artifact we're looking for, someone has my daughter!" she almost shouted.  
  
He placed a hand over the one still gripping his shoulder. "Do you trust me Mara?" he asked quietly, his gaze level with hers. She was silent for a long moment, reading his eyes, and the thoughts behind them. She then nodded, and let go of his shoulder. He lifted the ship off the ground, and Mara felt the jolt in her seat as they took off for space. A silent truce had formed between the two, at least for now. Their problems didn't seem to matter, and the only thing, which did, was finding Mirelle.  
  
A/N  
  
Just a thank you to all who've been reviewing. This is my first fanfic here on this page and I'm grateful for the reviews. In case I forgot, the characters in this story belong to their respective creators and I'm not making any money from this. Thanks again, Meara 


	5. Nalori

Nalori  
  
Luke landed the ship, and began to unstrap himself from the pilot's seat. The trip had taken ten days, and he and Mara had hardly said a word to each other. He hadn't been bothered however; their time together when they'd first met had prepared him for long periods of silence. He'd concentrated instead on holding to Mirelle's trail through the force, and he could sense her here on the planet. He knew they were close, but the building she seemed to be held in was almost a two days walk from where they'd been able to land. They would get to her as quickly as they could, he promised himself that. He turned to Mara as they exited the ship. "Be careful out here. There are a lot of pit-falls and blind drop-offs," he warned, having seen them on the sensors. She didn't answer him, only picked up her bag, and walked into the forest in the direction of the building. He followed; reminded of the time she'd led him through a planet similar to this one. Here though, he could feel the force, and every living thing, which existed on this world. The forest was similar to Yavin, thick, green, lush foliage that covered everything, but the atmosphere on this planet was different. Instead of being warm and humid, the air here was cool and sharp, and filled with the acrid scent of some kind of plant. He watched the woman in front of him. Her thoughts were still fierce towards him, but her concern for their daughter outweighed that. "You've trained her well Mara," he began softly.  
  
"She had to learn somehow," she said, not turning towards him.  
  
"Could I continue her training?" he asked.  
  
She stopped, turning around to look at him. "I'll think about it," she said quietly.  
  
He nodded, gazing at her. She looked beautiful standing there. The sun made her hair shine, and it was a perfect contrast to the green leaves, which framed her. His feelings for her hadn't changed, and he fought the urge to put his arms around her and hold her to him. "I don't regret what happened Mara," he said gently.  
  
Her head came up, and she glared at him. "You what?" she almost snarled.  
  
"I don't regret what happened," he repeated, "what happened meant everything to me," he said.  
  
"You took advantage of me," she said, her tone almost disbelieving.  
  
"We did that to each other Mara, and for my part, I'm sorry, but I don't regret one moment," he said.  
  
"If that's how you sleep at night fine, but," she began, but he interrupted her.  
  
"Do you regret her?" he asked.  
  
"What?" she asked, seeming to freeze.  
  
"Do you regret having Mirelle?" he asked.  
  
She softened visibly. "No, of course not," she answered calmly.  
  
"Neither do I, and if I do have any regrets at all it's that what happened that night meant nothing to you. I meant what I said to you that night, and I still do," he said.  
  
"Just what did you mean Skywalker?" she asked.  
  
"You're smart, I think you know what I meant," he said.  
  
She nodded curtly. "I'm sorry you said it," she said, and she felt the pain her words had caused him.  
  
She turned, and began to walk quickly forward. Suddenly, she disappeared, and he felt his heart leap into his throat and stay there. She'd fallen off one of the drop-offs and he ran forward to try and catch her. He leaned over the edge, looking for her, but not being able to see her. Suddenly he heard movement, and he saw her gripping a branch on the side of the drop-off for dear life. "Hold still," he said silently, and she nodded, her eyes never leaving his. He let the force flow through him, and surrounded Mara with it. He lifted her, and pulled her gently back towards the edge of the drop-off. When she'd reached the edge, he offered his hand, and she grabbed it. A jolt, like nothing he'd ever felt ran through him the instant their hands touched. He hadn't felt her in so long, and feelings were coursing through him like the current of a fast moving river. He pulled her up and into a tight embrace, clutching her to him. She was warm, and the feel of her against him made him dizzy. He ran his hands through her damp hair, the feel of it exactly the way he'd remembered it. She lifted her head to look at him, and her eyes met his. The look in her eyes was soft, and bright, and simply too much for him. He kissed her, feeling fire race through his blood. She immediately kissed back, wrapping her arms around him and sighing audibly. He let every sense fill with her, let himself become just as lost as he had that night. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed her until now. Having her in his arms was like coming in out of the cold, like cold water after a long hot day, like holding life itself. He pulled back from her then, wanting to look at her.  
  
"Don't," she whispered, pulling him back to her. They kissed again, gentler this time, but just as heatedly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so alive, so full of energy. He lifted her off her feet, cradling her to him, his hands touching her at will. He began covering her face with kisses, stroking her hair back from her temples, and relishing it's silky feel. "By the force you feel so good," she whispered, kissing him again. Their minds touched, and he could sense her thoughts. She wanted him, she'd missed him just as much as he had missed her, and the night they'd shared had meant more to her than the drug had made it seem, much more.  
  
"I love you Mara," he said silently, cradling her mind with his own.  
  
He felt her shrink from him then, and the kiss broke. "Put me down," she said softly, her gaze steady on his.  
  
He set her on her feet, resisting the impulse to take her in his arms again. "Mara what's the matter?" he asked, this time aloud.  
  
"Nothing, we should go, Mirelle needs us," she said.  
  
"Mara, what is it?" he asked gently, resting a hand on her shoulder, and feeling that spark jump between them again.  
  
"Skywalker, I told you nothing was wrong," she insisted, stepping back from him. She was shaking.  
  
He met her gaze. "I love you," he said, so softly she almost couldn't hear him. He felt a sudden wave of emotion coming from her, longing, pain, and fear. "Mara," he whispered, taking her hand in both of his, his eyes imploring to let him help.  
  
"Luke, let me go," she whispered back, her eyes shimmering. He dropped her hand, unwilling to see her struggle, and she turned, beginning to walk. He sighed heavily, watched her for another moment or so, and then followed. 


	6. Nightfall

Nightfall  
  
The air grew cooler as the sun went down, and when the green plant- life around them turned a shade of black, Luke decided it was time to stop for the night. Mara agreed, and they found a small clearing in the forest and built a fire. They ate dinner in silence, water and cold ration bars. Afterward, nothing could be heard but the night animals all around them. At last, Luke spoke. "Tell me about her Mara. Where did you go with her?" he asked softly.  
  
Mara watched him, watched the flickering light of the fire warmly paint his cheeks. He looked content sitting there, but she could sense the pain he was trying to keep hidden. He wanted to find their daughter as badly as she did, but there was a deeper pain, one of never knowing Mirelle, of never knowing what she was like as a child. She'd had to keep her a secret. Who knows what evil being would've come after her if she'd exposed her. Mara felt a twist of pain in her stomach; someone had still gotten her anyway. "It wasn't your fault," Luke's voice said softly inside her mind.  
  
"I don't care whose fault it was. We just have to find her," she sent back, almost without thinking about it. Luke gave a slight smile, and she felt his presence warm. "She has your smile," she said, this time aloud.  
  
"Really?" he asked, smiling even more.  
  
Mara nodded, her eyes far away and almost dreamy. Luke thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The firelight caught her falling hair, making it look like some exotic drink captured in crystal. The flames flickered in her eyes, like lights beneath water, and the dancing light warmed and softened her face, which was still so lovely. "After I found out what had happened, I knew what I had to do. I knew you'd come to look for me, and I wasn't ready for that yet. I left and explained everything to Karrde. He hid me, promising not to tell anyone where I was. I had Mirelle, and stayed with Karrde's organization. We mainly stayed on the outer-rim, hardly any news came in, and less than that went out. I raised her, and trained her in the force. I knew she was strong, I could feel it even before she was born, and I knew she'd need to be trained if she was ever going to take care of herself. Karrde's crew adopted her, and they taught her some other things. I've never seen so many grown men want to play with a little girl all at once," she said, smiling gently. Luke laughed softly and Mara chuckled. "Even Karrde," she said, and Luke laughed harder. Mara laughed a little herself, the image was comical. "I know it seems funny, but he loves that girl, and would do anything to protect her, even if he won't admit it," she said. The smile faded from Luke's face, and she could sense his emotions, regret, envy, and sadness. "I had to do it Skywalker," she said quietly.  
  
"I know that," he answered, looking into the flames before him.  
  
"She was the sweetest little girl, I've never seen anything so innocent in my life. She was always so happy. She was happy as a kid, and when she got older. She was happy until the day she asked about you," she said, trailing off.  
  
He could sense pain coming from her, but he didn't cause it. She'd regretted what she'd said about him. "I forgive you for that," he said softly.  
  
She nodded, expecting he would and sighed. "I forgive you too Luke. We were both at fault for what happened that night," she said quietly, the breeze, gently stirring her hair.  
  
"Thank you," he answered.  
  
She nodded. "We should get some sleep Skywalker," she said. He nodded,and the two lay down on either side of the fire. Luke watched her as she closed her eyes, and felt her thoughts fade into sleep. The stars shone brilliantly in the black sky, and he wondered how they could look the same on every planet he visited. The wind had grown sharp, and it bit through his cloak, making him shiver. He looked over at Mara again, and saw her shiver in her sleep. He crawled to her, and draped the cloak around her. He then lay down beside her, covering himself with the extra part of the cloak. He pulled her against him, immediately feeling her warmth wash over him. She sighed, a wistful, but peaceful sigh, and he closed his eyes, drifting into sleep with Mara in his arms.  
  
A/N  
  
Once again, thank you so much to all who reviewed. I love the support and it keeps me going. The reason for the quick posts is because I had most of this story written before working up the guts to post it. The response has been amazing and for that I again say thank you. Meara 


	7. The Magi

The Maji  
  
Mirelle sat against the cool, solid wall of the room. Her eyes had grown used to the dim light, but she couldn't get used to the cold, deadly feeling coming from her captor. Even when he wasn't in the room she could feel it. She still couldn't believe her ship had been taken. She'd been about to make the jump to hyperspace when they'd surrounded her; their weapons trained on her little ship. Her ship had weapons, quite good ones in fact, but there had been a squad of twelve and those weren't good odds. She'd gone with them, knowing through the force that it was the right thing to do. She'd tried to send an image to her parents, and now hoped that it had worked. She couldn't believe that just days ago she'd thought that everything she knew was right. Now, all she seemed to be was confused. Her mother had been lying to her, no, not lying, only telling her what she'd convinced herself was the truth. Her mother had said that she was free to believe what she wanted, and Mirelle had done reading on the jedi and how they'd helped the universe. She admired them all, even her father. He'd struggled so hard to become what he was, and she wished she could be a jedi just like him. When her mother had told her what had happened between them, Mirelle had been angry at first. She'd felt her mother's pain, her sense of betrayal, and sadness, and she'd wanted to avenge those feelings, but her mother hadn't let her. She'd told her that anger was of the dark side, and so Mirelle had tried to come to terms with what had happened on her own. One day, she'd walked up to her mother and had simply said that jedi were human too. Her mother had been speechless after that and then had taken her to see her father. Mirelle had felt through the force how good her father was, how his presence in the force seemed to give off it's own glow. She knew now that he had loved her mother, that he still did, and he hadn't meant to be cruel or hurtful. She also knew that her mother reacted in the only way she knew how. Her trust had been taken away so many times, how could she act any other way. Mirelle just hoped now that they were coming to find her. Suddenly she gasped as that cold descended upon her again. It felt like being submerged in icy liquid, and held there. She heard the steppes of the man coming towards her, and at last she saw him. His violet eyes glittered at her, and she could sense the insanity eating away at his mind. "Hello my child," he almost whispered, his voice seeming to ripple towards her, like waves on a lake.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked calmly, drawing on the force around her to keep that coldness from seeping into her mind.  
  
"Only to help you," he said, reaching down a hand and pulling her to her feet. His hand was smooth and cool, and it dropped hers and rested against her face. "You look so much like your father, but you're much stronger than he ever was," he said, stroking her cheek.  
  
"Yes, I am," she agreed, knowing it was true. She did have more power than her parents did combined, and was more than grateful her mother had taught her how to use it.  
  
"You're better than your father ever could be," he said.  
  
"No, I've made mistakes, just as everyone else has, even you," she said calmly.  
  
He smiled coldly, putting a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I wouldn't say a thing like that, I never make mistakes," he said, and his voice had a sharp edge to it that hadn't been there before.  
  
Mirelle laughed then, unable to help herself. "Oh come on. What kind of idiot would go into the core-worlds and kidnap the child of a jedi? It's already been tried, and it didn't work then. What makes you think it'll work now?" she asked.  
  
"I know what I'm doing," he growled, his rage growing.  
  
She laughed again. He was so arrogant. "Oh sure, you're stupid if you don't think my parents aren't coming for me," she said, and then he slapped her, hard. She went tumbling backwards, and hit the wall, sliding to the floor.  
  
"Do not mock me you insolent child!" he shrieked.  
  
She wiped blood from her nose. "Why, it's so easy," she said, catching her breath.  
  
"You'll pay for that," he muttered, his voice a low rumble. Suddenly lightning sprang from his fingertips and hit her.  
  
She jolted, feeling pain slice into her. She clenched her teeth together, and did not cry out, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of that. She felt herself dying, moving closer to the edge of unconsciousness, and suddenly a huge gust of wind blew through the room. The lightning stopped, and she saw the man thrown against a far wall. Her eyes moved to her father and mother standing in the doorway. Her father had his hands extended, and now dropped them, looking tired and drained. He swayed a little, and her mother steadied him. They whispered a few words to each other, and with a final look at one another, Mara left him and made her way over towards Mirelle. She reached her, and took her gently in her arms. Mirelle winced as pain from her wounds gripped her, and drew on the force to calm it. She could feel her mother helping her, and she sighed. "Are you all right?" Mara asked, kissing her cheek.  
  
"I'll be fine," Mirelle said.  
  
"Mirelle, I'm sorry, about all of it, I'm sorry," Mara said, hugging her closer.  
  
Mirelle looked at her mother, feeling calm, and at last at peace with all that had happened. "It's all right Mom," she said.  
  
Mara rested a hand against her daughter's face. "You're a better person than I am," she said.  
  
Mirelle was about to answer when suddenly the man spoke from his place on the floor. "I see you're feeling better Skywalker," he said, and then laughed.  
  
Luke felt suddenly, that same fiery, screaming pain he'd felt invading his head all those years ago, and then, everything clicked into place. "You, it was you the whole time," he gasped, hardly able to believe it.  
  
"Yes, it was, and to think it all worked so well," he said, climbing to his feet. "You see, I knew about the two of you. I knew where you'd come from, what you did, and just how powerful you were. What I didn't know was how powerful a child of yours would become. I drugged you, my Lovely," he said, nodding at Mara, "and you, I showed you the pain I have to live with each day," he almost snarled at Luke.  
  
"What are you?" Luke asked, sensing something unusual about the man. He had the force, the jedi could feel it, but there was something else in his blood, something Luke had never touched before.  
  
"I am the Maji Salen. I command the force yes, only because my whoring mother was a jedi. My father was a mage. He held the power of magic, and ultimately, it was too much power for me. I damn them both to all the hells that ever were for my existence," he said, his voice a deep growl. He raised a hand, and a shimmering ball of red, and green-white light formed in his palm. He let it float over above Mara and Mirelle, and then it exploded in a shower of dazzling sparks. Luke watched as it caught in their hair and reflected like stars in their eyes. "The magic can be beautiful," Salen said, smiling at the image he'd created, "but it can also be deadly." He finished, a purple bolt of fire leaping from his fingers and knocking Luke to the floor. "I think that now, would be a good time to show you all, just how much damage it can do," he said. With a snap of his fingers, the force was gone from the room, and all three gasped. Guards suddenly appeared in the door and went for Mirelle. They grabbed her, and Mara began to move for her blaster. "One move Miss Jade, and I'll kill her," Salen said, raising a finger, which sputtered with controlled lightning and pointing it at Mirelle's head. Mara remained still as the guards led Mirelle away, blasters at her back. Mara noticed that they were the same aliens who'd captured her all those years ago. "I wouldn't try anything either Mirelle. My elven guards are quick, and have orders to kill you at the slightest provocation," he said. They led Mirelle from the room, and with a laugh, and a snap of his fingers, Salen was gone.  
  
Mara stood, looking around to see where he'd gotten to, when she heard footsteps and turned to see Luke walking towards her. He walked up to her, wrapped her in a tight hug, and before she had time to even think about it, he kissed her. There was intensity in his kiss she'd never felt before, and for a second, she couldn't move. His mind brushed hers, and she felt love, flowing from him to her. He loved her, completely, and he always would. She began kissing back, matching his intensity, and hugging him as tightly as she could. His heart was racing, and she felt him stroke her hair and face, the kiss deepening and growing more heated. She thought she'd lose her footing, she was so dizzy, and then a moment later he was looking at her, his eyes steady on hers. "Find Mirelle and get out of here," he said.  
  
"Luke, what are you talking about?" she asked, and then she heard it too. Guards were walking down the hall, and she didn't need the force to know whom they were coming for.  
  
"Find her and go," he said, his voice calm.  
  
"I'll find you," she said, taking his hand and squeezing it hard.  
  
He kissed her forehead, stroking her face gently. "Here," he said, slipping something cool into her hand. She looked down and saw his lightsaber. "No," she started to say, but he shook his head.  
  
"I don't want them to have it, and you'll need it," he said.  
  
"Skywalker, quit talking like this, we'll come for you," she said.  
  
He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently, warmly; letting his feelings flow into her. "May the force be with you Mara," he said, when he could speak again.  
  
The guards grabbed him then, and he was led away. "Skywalker I," she called after him, unable to finish her sentence.  
  
He nodded, holding her gaze. "I know, find her and go Mara," he answered, and then he was gone from the room. 


	8. The Dark Side's Pain

The Dark Side's Pain  
  
Luke was led to a dark room, with only a torch burning in a pot for light, and sat in a chair. His wrists were clamped to the arms of the chair with black steel bands, which sent a jolt of pain through him each time he tried to use the force to free them. Before him sat Salen, a grin on his pale, mad face. "You know, you'll be dead soon, and your child will be mine," he said calmly, his violet eyes glittering in the torchlight.  
  
Luke reached for that centered calm inside him, found it, and sighed. "I may be dead, but you'll never have Mirelle," he said.  
  
Salen laughed softly. "You think your woman will find her?" he asked.  
  
"She's not my woman, and yes, she will find her. Why have you brought me here?" Luke asked.  
  
Salen leaned back in his chair, and Luke was suddenly reminded of Han. "I was thinking long ago of the best way to torture a jedi, and I finally found a way," he said. He lifted a hand, palm up and waved it in the air. Suddenly Luke saw in his mind, the first Death Star destroy Leia's home, her watching all the while. He felt her heart wrenching pain, and felt the pain of all the souls below on the planet. The image then changed to her being tortured by vader in her detention cell. He saw the black clad figure towering over her, the small woman in white. Suddenly, the images were gone, and Salen's face was back. "Did you find that enjoyable?" he asked, laughing softly. Luke couldn't answer. He was gasping for air, and trying to fight back the cold, which wanted to seep into him. It felt as if he'd been dunked in icy water and had only now been pulled out. "I'm glad, I hope you enjoy more," Salen said, and suddenly the images were back again. Luke saw Han's brave face as he was lowered into the carbonite pit, heard Chewie's cry of rage and pain. He saw His mother's face as he was taken from her, heard her quiet sobs and his own cries. He heard the desperate communications of Renegade flight as they were cut to pieces over Dara Four. He felt the fear of the pilots as they watched lasers slice their comrades to bits before their eyes. He saw thousands of jedi killed, cut down by lightsabers. He heard people crying, saw mother's grab children up with frightened hands, and all the while that cold feeling grew worse and worse. He clenched his teeth together to keep from screaming, but the horrible images kept coming. He saw the Emperor kneeling before a small child, and with a gasp, he realized it was Mara. She was small, but still lovely, and she looked at the man with open curiosity. He offered a thin, white hand to her, and she put her small hand in his. His narreled fingers curled around hers, and his twisted face split in a dark smile. "It's time to go now my child," he coxed, his cracked voice a whisper.  
  
"No!" a woman cried from behind Mara. Luke could see Mara's parents, backed into a corner. The man held a woman tightly to him, and they were both crying. "But, that's my baby," the woman sobbed.  
  
"Shh, I know," he said, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Luke knew they were too wrapped up to notice the blasters leveled at their heads, and he knew neither heard the final shots. "No, leave her be," he growled, as the Emperor led Mara away. He could feel the dark side of the force seeping into him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He saw his aunt and uncle, their chard, smoking remains, and the burned out house. "No," he gasped, shaking all over.  
  
Salen was laughing wildly now, and he stood, raising both hands towards the stricken jedi. "Now, I will show you my pain, and nothing can ever, ever bring you back!" he shrieked, and Luke lost the tenuous grip he'd had on the light. He felt his consciousness plummet into cold, black nothingness, and he was gone.  
  
Mara gasped, leaning against a wall for support, and feeling as if she'd just had the wind knocked out of her. Something had just happened to Skywalker, and she had to get back to him, but she had to find Mirelle first. She peeked around the corner, and saw a guard leaning casually against a doorframe, twirling a blaster in his hands. She wondered again as she crept forward why this place wasn't as heavily guarded as she'd expected. She thought then of Salen's mad eyes, and theorized that he probably couldn't manage an attack on three jedi masters let alone the new republic. He needed a dark jedi to help him do it, and that was why he'd needed Mirelle. He was crafty, she had to give him that much. She silently drew her blaster from its holster and struck the guard in the back of the head. He went down like a stone and she grabbed his weapon in mid-air as he fell. She walked on, sensing Mirelle through the force. She realized that she could've killed that guard, but then, she hadn't needed to. The damn jedi had made her soft. She felt a knot twist itself in her stomach, and her worry over him increased. She needed to find him. She rounded another corner, and the two guards at the doors never heard the stun blasts. She opened the doors, and saw Mirelle sitting on the floor, tied and gagged. She went to her, and untied her, taking the gag off as she did so. "Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
Mirelle burst into tears, hugging her mother, and trembling violently. "Mom, something's wrong, we have to find him. Something's really wrong," she sobbed.  
  
Mara held her, stroking her fair hair. "We will, I promise," she said. She helped Mirelle to her feet, and wiped her eyes. "Come on," she said, taking her daughter's hand, and leading her from the room.  
  
A/N  
  
In response to some questions of whether or not mages exist in the Star Wars universe, they don't, or don't yet. We'll see what some authors come up with. In my story, they came from a different galaxy, and now that I think about it, I probably should've made that fact more clear. Forgive me? Thanks again, so much for reviewing and reading, Meara 


	9. Lost Light

Lost Light  
  
Mara could feel the pull of the insane man through the force, which had returned without her realizing it. She'd been too wrapped up in trying to find her daughter. Mirelle stopped when they felt that cold envelope them. It felt like a current of icy water, running through them like winter wind, and drawing them closer to Salen with all the seductive power of a lover's touch. Mara looked at her daughter, and saw her shaking slightly. "Mirelle?" she asked softly.  
  
"I can hear him. He's inside my head and taunting me. He has dad, and I can't feel him anymore. He's alive, just, just lost," her daughter said, her voice and face strained.  
  
"Keep him back, put up that barrier I tought you," Mara said, and Mirelle nodded.  
  
"Let's go," she said a moment or so later.  
  
Mara nodded, and they let that cold current take them to the door where they knew it came from. No guards had been sent to stop them; Salen had wanted them to come to him. Mara opened the door and stepped in. She saw Salen standing there, his face very pale in the flickering torchlight. She saw Luke, lying sprawled on the floor, ashen and lifeless. "What do you want?" Mara asked calmly, gathering the force around her to keep that cold out.  
  
"Why to kill you of course. I'll kill you, and then take your daughter back to my galaxy and train her," he answered.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mirelle said, walking up to stand beside her mother.  
  
Salen smiled, and it was horribly gentle. "Don't pity me Child," he soothed, his voice warm.  
  
"I do, anyway," she answered.  
  
His eyes darkened. "Why?" he asked quietly, his voice a growl.  
  
"Because this is all you've become. You can't manage anything anymore, and all you're plans are falling apart along with your mind. You don't belong out here. You belong in a medical facility where people can,"  
  
She was stopped as Salen ignited his lightsaber, a steel gray beam of light shot out from a black handle and he walked towards her, his eyes on fire. "You could've been so great, and now you'll die before your time. I'll see you delivered to hell Bitch," he snarled, his voice almost inhuman.  
  
She was ready for him, her own lightsaber, a white beam which seemed much too bright in the dark room came into being and the two met with a crackling clash. Mara watched as they dueled, their bodies and sabers simply blurs of spinning light. She could feel Mirelle amerced within the force, and she had never been more impressed with her. Mara could've never done what her daughter was doing now, and though part of her felt sadness at that, a bigger part of her simply swelled with pride. The two combatants spun and seemed to dance as their weapons clashed and sparked. She could feel Salen's now consuming rage and Mirelle's growing fatigue. She knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer. She then felt her daughter touch her mind. "Shoot him Mom. Let him have some peace. His body's wasted enough, and he won't survive," she said silently. Mara pulled her blaster from its holster and took careful aim. Mirelle and Salen were still moving too fast for her to get a good shot, but then they were suddenly locked together, the blades sputtering and hissing between them. Mara squeezed the trigger and the orange bolt struck Salen in the head. He dropped, his saber falling with him, and dark side energy was immediately released.  
  
Mirelle was lifted, flying back and into her mother's arms. Mara caught her and fell with her to the floor, rolling over and shielding her from the dark energy, which howled all around them like some sick dog. She felt bathed in warmth, somehow protected and she let her eyes open. She saw Luke, still lying on the floor, but awake, and with a hand raised to shield them. When the energy passed, she looked down at Mirelle. "Mirelle, Sweetie?" she asked softly.  
  
Mirelle's lovely eyes opened and she smiled at her mother. "I'm all right Mom," she whispered, looking more tired than Mara had ever seen her.  
  
She hugged her daughter close, kissing her forehead and then her cheek. "I'm so proud of you. You did such a wonderful job," she said.  
  
Mirelle smiled. "Thanks," she said.  
  
Mara then looked over at Luke, who sat looking at them. He looked exhausted, but thankfully alive. "Look," she said to Mirelle, and the girl turned her head in that direction. She rose and went to him, hugging him when she saw him. He hugged her back, stroking her hair and smiling contentedly. They whispered a few words to each other, sentences that were only meant for the two of them, and it made Mara smile. After they'd separated, she went over to them and looked at Luke. "How did you come out of it?" she asked.  
  
He met her gaze, smiling gently at her. "When Salen concentrated on you two, he left me alone, and his hold was lost on me. I could feel the force then, and I concentrated on it, letting it heal me and bring me back. I saw Mirelle fighting and heard what she said to you. I knew the dark side energy would hit you, so I shielded you both from it, and made sure Mirelle was pulled away from it," he explained.  
  
Mara laid a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, for helping her," she said.  
  
He reached for her, and she let him pull her into a tight hug. "Thank you for training her so well. I'm proud of both of you," he said, stroking her hair.  
  
She looked up at him. "I told you we'd come for you," she said.  
  
His face turned serious then. "Yes, and you disobeyed me," he scolded gently.  
  
Mara smirked, her eyes flashing. "And since when have I ever listened to you?" she asked.  
  
Luke grinned, leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She could feel the emotions he was trying to hold back, and although a part of her felt the sting of disappointment, a much bigger part of her felt rueful relief. "Thank you so much Mara," he whispered in her ear, and she shivered slightly at the feel of his warm skin against hers.  
  
She nodded. "You forgot this," she said, sliding his lightsaber back into his hand.  
  
He took it from her. "Thanks," he said again.  
  
"Can you stand?" she asked.  
  
"I think I can," he answered.  
  
"Good, let's go," she said, helping him to his feet. They all walked out then, making their way towards the ship.  
  
A/N Just so you all know, this is not the final chapter. I really do have more and you know I couldn't just leave our characters hanging like that. Once again, thank you so much to all who've reviewed. Meara 


	10. Discussions

Discussions  
  
Luke watched as the stars became streaming lines, and felt the jolt as they jumped to hyperspace. He lifted his gaze from the view-port and looked at his daughter as she spoke. ? Why do you think he didn't attack the republic or the academy?" she asked.  
  
"He was too crazy to manage it affectively. He wanted to. I have no doubt of that, but his mind just couldn't wrap around it," Mara said.  
  
"That poor man," Mirelle murmured.  
  
Luke nodded, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. "Some people just can't be saved Mirelle. It took me a long time to finally learn that," he said.  
  
"You look Tired Skywalker," Mara observed quietly.  
  
He opened his eyes, and nodded. "I'll show him to a bunk," Mirelle offered.  
  
Mara nodded, and Mirelle led her father towards the back cabin. She let him sit on one of the bunks with a sigh and turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Come and sit with me," he urged. She sat down next to him, her eyes level with his. "You did a wonderful job back there. I'm so proud of you. I hope you know that," he said.  
  
"I know," she said.  
  
"Mirelle, if your mother will allow it, I'd like to complete your training as a jedi. Would you like that?" he asked.  
  
A smile lit her lovely face. "I'd love it. I'm sure Mom would let me. She's always respected you, even if she hasn't always liked you," she said.  
  
The smile faded from his face as he stared at her. "I want you to know, that what happened between your mother and I has nothing to do with you, and that none of it was your fault. I've thought about you so much over the years, and I've always wanted to tell you that, and how much I love you," he said.  
  
She sat silently for a long moment, and then hugged him. He stroked her hair, feeling how soft it was. "I love you too Dad," she whispered, and he pulled her closer. They stayed like that for a long moment and then she asked, "Do you think, that you and Mom could, work things out?" She sounded so innocent, so young.  
  
Luke stroked her cheek. "I can't promise anything. Your mother is an extremely independent woman, but I'll try to see you as often as I can if things don't work out. I still love your mother. I hope you know that," he said.  
  
"I know, I'm glad you do," she said.  
  
"We'll just have to see what happens when we get back to Coruscant," he said. He then began telling her about her aunt, her uncle, and her cousins. He told her about his other friends, and all the other students at the academy. She listened intently, smiling happily and pillowing her head on his chest. At last he looked down, and saw her fast asleep. He smiled softly, kissing her hair. He leaned back against the bunk, and closed his eyes, his daughter in his arms.  
  
The trip back to Coruscant had been a good one. Luke, Mara, and Mirelle had spent the days talking, training, and simply spending time together as a family. There had been something missing though, and as Luke descended the ramp, which led off the ship after Mirelle, he thought he realized what that something had been. He watched as Mirelle greeted her family. They'd sent a message to Leia and Han, saying they wanted to meet them when they landed, and now as Mirelle talked with her aunt, uncle, and cousins he knew he'd made the right decision. "Are you practicing to be a monument, or are you going to walk over and join them?" Mara asked softly from behind him, her tone good-natured, but cool.  
  
He turned, smiling at her. "Are you coming too?" he asked.  
  
Mara shrugged. "Your sister asked me to come. What could I say," she answered. He nodded, and walked to join his daughter.  
  
The dinner Leia had planned for them all had been wonderful. The family had accepted Mirelle as warmly as if they'd known her since childhood, and she'd felt at home immediately. Her cousins had been especially fun, showing her how to do tricks with the force that she'd never even known existed. They brought out a side of her Luke hadn't seen, and one which Mara hadn't seen in a long time. Both parents watched as their girl laughed and made a balled up napkin bounce off the table, hitting Jacen in the face. "She's beautiful," Leia commented softly from her place beside Luke.  
  
"She is, I've never seen her like this," he murmured, smiling as Jaina caused milk to splash her brother.  
  
"Hey, is this gang up on Jacen day?" Jacen asked, holding up his hands.  
  
The two girls looked at each other, grinned, and answered in unison. "Yes," they said, and then laughed.  
  
Mara, Luke, Han, and Leia all left the room before any flying object could catch them and went and sat in the living room. Mara and Luke told about what had happened, and both Han and Leia looked relieved when they heard Salen was dead. Both knew the last thing they needed was another crazy warlord trying to take over their galaxy again. After a time Mara stood. "I should be going now," she said.  
  
"Will Mirelle stay here?" Leia asked.  
  
Mara looked at Luke for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes, your brother wants to finish her training on Yavin," she answered.  
  
"Will we see you again soon?" Leia asked.  
  
Mara stood silently a moment. "Perhaps," she said, and then went in to tell Mirelle she was leaving.  
  
She came out of the kitchen a few minutes later, thanked Leia and Han for the dinner, and then moved for the door. "I'll walk you out Mara," Luke offered and she nodded. They rode the turbo-lift down to the hanger bay in silence, and Luke followed her towards her ship, watching the tense way she walked. "Mara, don't go," he said at last.  
  
She stopped, and turned to face him. "I'm not leaving permanently Skywalker. I'll be back to see Mirelle," she said.  
  
"Yes but in a way you are leaving forever. If none of what's happened between us meant anything to you I don't believe you would've let me walk you out, and I think you'd be a lot more relaxed. What are you afraid of Mara?" he asked gently, moving closer to her.  
  
She met his gaze. "I'm not afraid I just,"  
  
"I love you," he said softly, moving even closer.  
  
She sighed tiredly. "Skywalker not this,"  
  
"I love you," he repeated, lifting a hand and resting it against her face.  
  
He felt her shaking beneath his touch, and he put his arms about her then, holding her close. "Don't, don't be so good to me. You'll just go away and I'll be alone again. You've always been so good to me don't do this. Not now when you mean so much." Luke thought she didn't realize she'd been speaking her thoughts allowed, or that she was crying.  
  
He hushed her softly, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. "It's all right. I'm not going anywhere. Trust me Mara, I won't leave you. I love you," he whispered, kissing her wet cheek.  
  
She stayed in his arms for a time until she'd quieted, then she looked up at him, her face soft. "Luke I," she paused, as if struggling with the words. He kissed her gently, urging her to say the rest. "I love you. I have for a long time," she said, pulling him close.  
  
"I love you too Mara. I always will," he said. They kissed then, opening themselves up fully to each other, and the force. Feelings, which had been buried and hidden for years, came forward and wrapped around both. At last, they separated, smiling gently at each other. "Should we go back and tell them you're staying?" he asked.  
  
"I think it's a good idea," she answered. He kissed her warmly once more, and then turned. He felt her slide her hand into his and he squeezed it gently. They walked like that back up to tell their family and their daughter.  
  
A/N Yes, this is the end of the story. I think it's nice, and I'd love to know what you all thought of it. Thanks again to all who've reviewed. Sorry for the long wait. I've been sick lately and have had many other pre-Thanks Giving break projects to finish before next week's Holiday. Thanks for your patients, your encouragement, and your support. I couldn't have posted this without your help. Have a happy Thanks Giving and thanks again Meara 


End file.
